Rise of the New Heroes
Lyrics Together we are so strong. We are the forces of light from Acmetropolis. We fight all day and all night long. Together we are FREEDOM SQUAD! Guyver Supernova power up! Beetleborgs will stand up with ease! Masked Rider will glow and shine like a firefly. Incredibles in the action. TMNT! Servo Blast! Power Rangers will fight them! We will protect the world! Transcript (Tyler Klause sneeks into the abandoned warehouse and noticing something in the warehouse it was Evox who captured the two female wolves named, Sarabi and Leah, Tyler decided to save them from Evox) * Sarabi: LET US GO! * Leah: LISTEN TO HER! * Evox: No I will make you my slaves! (Evil Laughs) * Tyler Klause: EVOX!!! * Evox: Well Well If It Isin't the Little Cyber Brat! Come To Save the precious girls? * Tyler Klause: Let Them Go! * Evox: NO! * Sam Collins: Evox!, You think you can hide from my X-Ray machine? * Evox: X-Ray Machine? * Servo: YEAH I INVENTED ONE WITHOUT GETTING ANY SCRATCHES!!! * Leonardo: Now Tyler! * Tyler Klause: Guyver Supernova Engage! morphs into guyver supernova * Evox: WHAT THE-- YOU! WHO ARE YOU NEW HERO IN THIS NEW FORM?!?! * Guyver Supernova: Im Guyver Supernova and Im the One Who's Gonna Kick You're Butt! charges at evox and punches him * Evox: OUCH! That hurts, hurts, hurts!!! * (Evox flees) * Guyver Supernova: Yeah You Better Run! * Raphael: Now Don't Worry We'll Have You Two Out in A Jiff unties Sarabi and Leah from the rope with his Sais. * Sarabi: Thank you. * Leah: Thanks. * Servo: You're Welcome. * Venus De Milo: Just Doing our Jog * Raphael: Yeah just doing our early morning and late night jog. * Donatello: Come on Guys Let's Go Home. * Guyver Supernova: I'll take you two home while your friend, Bianca asleep. * (Guyver Supernova takes Sarabi and Leah home) * Prince Dex: You Gotta Admit Tyler Knows What He's Doing * Grey: '''Standing Behind Prince Dex before Noticing '''Yeah Dex I see him. * (Guyver Supernova drops Sarabi and Leah home) * Guyver Supernova: Thre you go you two now run back to you're mom's waiting for you * Sarabi: My mother died. * Leah: My mother is dead. * Guyver Supernova: What?! * Leah: My mom passed away after I was born. * Sarabi: My mom is killed by Shao Kahn. * Guyver Supernova: (calls the team on his communicator) Guys you're not gonna belive this * Masked Rider: (On the communicator) What happened? * Servo: (On the communicator) What's going on? * Guyver Supernova (On the communicator): It Turns out Sarabi and Leah's mothers died after Leah was Born and Killed by Shao Kahn. * Masked Rider: (On the communicator) I wish we should travel back in time to save their mothers from what happened. * Servo: (On the communicator) Me too. * Leonardo: I Know We Did the best that we could Besides we're the freedom squad so lighten up it'll come someday * All: Right! * Devon Daniels: and Our Jobs done Let's go Home. * All: Okay. * (the team walks back to acmetropolis) * (People of acmetroplis noticing General Grawl and Professor Kipple invades amcetroplis) * Drew Mcormick: General Grawl and Professor Kipple There Here! * Jo: Let's Borg! * All: BEETLE BONDERS! BEETLE BLAST! * General Grawl: It's a Beetleborgs, Kipple glitch them!!! * Kipple: Scabs Attack!!! * Scab 1: Uhh? Are we doing this, sir? * Psycho Red: JUST DO IT! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024